


Who will be scratching at my door?

by rooxynroll



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, One Shot, Side sakuino, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooxynroll/pseuds/rooxynroll
Summary: Naruto really enjoys his new apartment, he's truly got no complaints about it, he just happens to be really curious about the noises that he keeps hearing. Also, how his upstairs neighbor always seems to leave whenever they're having a good time together and Naruto points out the mysterious sound that seems to be coming from inside his walls.





	Who will be scratching at my door?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing exercise that went wild (because I can't do drabbles) meant to help me out of writing block, a hella weird cold & political shit affecting my country and, therefore, my personal life!! So.  
> Anyways enjoy! :D  
> It's surprisingly not a huge mess.

* * *

 

 

Naruto had no problems moving out—his best friends were getting married and it was about time for him to finally live on his own. Although he loved them dearly, and didn’t mind being their third wheel all that much, he sure could use some privacy just as much as they would. The place would have to be smaller, indeed, but there would be minus two people living inside it as well.

It was more than enough space for him and, maybe, a pet. He could definitely get a pet now, although all the options available made it hard for him to choose. Because of his degree in Biology, Naruto had a huge list of animals he could choose from, which resulted in him wanting to adopt all of them, and adopting none at all.

Not that Sakura, or Ino, would have allowed him to adopt anything in the first place, even though his plants were always taken care of and he had no complaints from a job, ever. Maybe he wasn’t the best at feeding himself— _always ramen_ —but he was pretty good at taking care of animals.

Dang it, he was currently working on Japan’s biggest zoo.

“Did you move in already, Nart?”

Oh, yes, moving in wasn’t that big of a problem, either. He was dead tired after the whole ordeal, and simply passed out by the end of it. On the floor, right beside his mattress.

(He somehow managed to move to the mattress at some point during the night, while sleeping, and as terrifying as sleepwalking—more like _crawling_ —could sound, his back sure was glad for it.)

Naruto smiles at Kiba, his fellow biologist friend, eyes closing and wrinkling at the corners. “Yeah, I never knew I had that much junk accumulated during college, man.”

Kiba grins at him, maybe silently trying to drag Naruto or simply agreeing because next he’s saying, “When I left my parents house for college I had a backpack and a box, and when I moved to my first apartment I suddenly had ten boxes and a whole couch. I know what you mean.”

They laugh it off and finish lunch, going back to work to their day’s activities. Naruto is still tired, and he has to decline the invitation for a drink nearby, instead focusing on his mattress and the ramen waiting at the apartment for him. _Home_.

 

The plants are what help him feel more at home, he fixes and waters them first before heading to the shower, wearing clean shorts and heating up some water for his dinner. Soon he’ll be making those, instead of buying them ready. He got some classes from Sakura, he would put them to use when every cell of his body stopped hurting. (He probably wouldn’t, unless someone made him do it, but a little lie never hurt anyone.)

Maybe making the move alone wasn’t his best idea ever. Sure missing gym two days in a row wouldn’t even show, from the amount of lifting he did the last day.

It’s when he sits at the couch, turning on the television and getting nothing besides a black screen, that Naruto hears it the first time.

A suspicious sound, more like a scratch, coming from inside the apartment walls.

“Huh?”

He looks around, and deems it as his mind playing tricks at him. Sure the apartment was way too new to have mice or any other kind of infestation yet, and he did his research well before signing the lease. There weren’t any complaints about infestations, or weird scratching noises for that matter.

“I’m gonna check that later.” He decides, announcing it out loud to absolutely no one.

TV has nothing interesting going on, but his ramen is gone in two minutes and thirty-three seconds, and Naruto is already yawning anyway. He thinks about plugging his notebook and watching a movie, but the mere thought of it makes him exhausted.

He sleeps in the couch, and dreams with those scratching sounds.

 

The building has way too many floors, but Naruto lives in the fifth one and has a lack of patience for waiting for elevators. Therefore, he always takes the stairs, it also serves him as a great warm-up for the gym in the morning.

It’s a ten-minute walk to the gym now, which is a little more than it used to be but that’s completely fine as well, he stretches properly after locking the apartment’s door behind him and uses the short distance as his cardio exercise.

That morning, Naruto is finishing his routine reaching for his feet when the noise of a falling key startles him, and he looks up, straightening his body quickly after that.

He sees the keychain first, a fluffy black paw with pink toes—clearly a plushie of a cat’s paw—with half a dozen keys attached to it. The owner comes into view as he crouches to get the keychain, a light blush on his high cheeks, black hair messy and long, reaching his sharp jawline.

He looks young, around Naruto’s age, and truly gorgeous.

Naruto keeps the thought to himself, because the stranger is opening his mouth and looking at him through half-lids.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, sorry.”

“Ah, don’t worry, that was nothing!” Naruto scratches the back of his head, smiling brightly. “Nice to meet you, by the way, I’m Naruto, I’m-”

“The new neighbor, yes.” The stranger cus him, but he doesn’t sound rude. Maybe just a little out of touch. “I’ve been meaning to stop by, actually. My apartment is the one right above yours, if you ever have any complaints I’d rather have them directed at me. Although, I don’t usually host parties or anything of the kind. I had a nice relationship with the past resident, I hope to have the same with you.”

That was a lot he just said, and Naruto blinks, embarrassed for some reason. It’s not like he was _distracted_ as the man spoke or anything.

“Uh, I was heading to gym, but maybe we could get a coffee together? And talk about all that you just said, because I may have understood only half of it. I was counting with adrenaline to wake up, didn’t get any caffeine yet.”

His eyes widen in surprise, and they’re pitch black. “Oh,” he looks lost for a moment. “Sorry. I’d like that, but I can’t right now. Maybe later?”

“Fine then, diner it is. Just come by around seven, is seven fine by you?”

“Okay.”

Naruto nods, heading to the stairs as well.

On a second thought, he stops and faces the man, this time standing way closer to him. “Hey, you didn’t tell me your name, upstairs neighbor!”

His lips stretch into a restrained smile. It sits well on his features. “I’m Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.”

“Nice to meet you, Uchiha Sasuke! See you later.”

Sasuke coughs, pointing to the stairs. “Actually, I’m heading that way too, you know?”

Naruto laughs openly. “You’re a funny guy, Sasuke.”

“What? I was going down the stairs first.”

“You’re right about that…”

“Idiot…”

“What?!”

“I said nothing, Naruto-kun.”

“Right… anyway, what are you waiting for, then? Let’s go.”

He hears a small scoff, but Sasuke does follow him, and they part ways outside the apartment complex.

 

Dinner goes well, despite the nervous feeling inside Naruto’s stomach. Maybe it was just hunger, he ponders, despite another feeling telling him that he’s being analyzed the whole dinner.

So far, Sasuke hasn’t talked much about himself, rather preferring to hear about Naruto’s life and experiences. He doesn’t look that much interested, but as soon as Naruto changes the topic, Sasuke finds a way to ask something else about him.

“So I’m thinking about adopting a pet but I’m not sure which one just yet.”

His interest seems to peek at that.

“Really?” Sasuke’s eyes get almost round, and for once he looks younger than he actually is, instead of older.

“Are they strict with animals here? I’ve always wanted a fox…”

Sasuke chokes. “A what?”

“A fox. Just one, at first, because they need to be in pairs, you know, it’s too sad to make them live alone…”

“Maybe you could be a little more conventional, I think.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Naruto shoots back, instantly.

Sasuke laughs, actually laughs, showing his teeth and closing his eyes as his body shakes.

“And here was I worrying.”

“About?”

“Hm?”

“You said you were worrying. About what?”

“Oh, nothing… Actually, it’s already late, I should…”

“Oh no, I got us ice cream! Lemon or watermelon?” Naruto asks, standing up and heading straight for the fridge.

“Uh, lemon?”

“Cool.”

They’re eating the ice cream in the small balcony, enjoying the chilly night in comfortable silence, when Naruto hears it again.

The scratching sound.

“Hey, do you know anything about small noises coming from the walls?”

“Huh?”

“Listen, I just heard it, maybe it will happen again.”

Sasuke watches in silence for a moment, then he’s finishing his ice cream in one quick bite and bowing.

“Thanks for the food, Naruto-kun. I should get going now, if you ever… well, we’ll see each other around, right. You can buzz me.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Thanks, you too.”

He doesn’t get to say much else, because Sasuke seems to be in quite a hurry to leave.

“Weird,” Naruto speaks to himself, after staring at the door for too long. “He’s right about the foxes though, maybe I should leave that for another time, when I move to a place with more space… a garden would be nice, too, at least… Frogs, then? I could get six or seven…”

 

The noises aren’t that frequent, Naruto thinks he hears a mewl once, but it could have been just his stomach, hungry after a heavy day at work. Besides, one cat wouldn’t make all the scratching noises he’s been hearing, unless there were twenty of them, all scratching the floor—Naruto’s ceiling—at the exact same time.

It didn’t sound logical, especially coming from a guy who made fun of Naruto for wanting _two_ foxes around.

He does avoid inviting Naruto inside his apartment, for some reason, deciding on the last minute they should head for a restaurant instead—he forgot to stock, he doesn’t know how to cook that well (although he’s helped Naruto make his own ramen instead of buying instant ones, and he seemed to know how to cook _just fine_ then), he’s just feeling like katsudon, _why not?_ —and they always end up staying for too long, Sasuke slowly opening up a little more each time, and time passing by unnoticed.

“It’s been ages since we hang out, man, come on! I don’t even know your place yet,” Kiba complains, and Naruto realizes he’s _absolutely right._

To fix that, he invites all his friends for a Saturday night dinner, and promises to cook for them—that’s, understandably, worrisome, but they’re also curious about his cooking abilities now that he’s been living alone for over a month.

“I should warn Sasuke, Gamakichi,” Naruto tells his orange toad, who croaks back at him. “You’re right, I could invite him, too. I’m not sure if he’s like that, though… But I should I least invite him, right? Yes, let’s call him.”

The moment Sasuke answers the intercom, he doesn’t let Naruto even say _Hi_.

 _“You know I can kinda hear you sometimes, right?”_ There’s a small chuckle, and at least they’re over the intercom and Sasuke can’t see him turn beet red. _Of course he didn’t know, how could he have known?_

“How could I even know that, Sasuke?”

_“You talk to yourself a lot, idiot.”_

“There, you called me an idiot again! Why do you keep doing this?”

_“I did not.”_

And his voice might be a little low most of the time, he sometimes sounding like he’s talking inwardly, but Naruto is _sure_ that he’s heard it this time.

“You!!”

Sasuke is chuckling again, this time a little too hard, breath fanning over the intercom. _“I’ll be there, yes. Thanks for inviting me. I won’t promise to stay for too long, though… Should I bring something to eat, or drink?”_

“If you could, I wouldn’t mind some company while I cook…”

_“Oh, god, you’re cooking?”_

“Shut up, you eat my food almost every day now!”

_“Just because I’m too lazy to make my own, that is all.”_

“Anyway, it’s pizza, so it’s not that hard! I just want to leave everything ready for when they arrive.”

_“Fine, it’s on my best interest to make sure you won’t burn the building down, especially considering I’m the one living right above you.”_

“Thanks! No, _wait_ -”

Sasuke hangs up laughing, and Naruto gets a little mad at himself for laughing, too.

He’s not _that_ wrong, after all. It was a miracle he hadn’t set anything on fire _yet_.

“I shouldn’t have thanked him for that, though!”

 

He’s still surprised when Sasuke arrives a whole four hours before the dinner party, that Saturday, claiming he was bored and had nothing better to do. They end up doing groceries together, because Naruto was too lazy to do them earlier, and Sasuke convinces him to make the pizza dough as well, instead of buying them ready.

It’s a mess, to say the least.

Flour all over the kitchen and Naruto’s face, while Sasuke laughs from the corridor, scaping the flour bomb for a mere three second. Like he could have had foreseen the disaster.

Naruto makes sure to get him when he’s distracted, of course, and chaos ensues. Apparently, it doesn’t mean all that much that Naruto has flour all over his t-shirt, Sasuke thinks he needs it on his _face_ as well!

It’s a miracle there’s anything ready at all by the time Sakura and Ino arrive, although he makes sure they won’t go anywhere near the kitchen—which is considerably clean by now, but _not_ as clean as it _could_ be.

Sasuke did a pretty good job as Naruto took a shower, that much he would give him. It’s not like he had the time to do any better.

Luckily for Naruto, both Ino and Sakura seem to get really distracted with Sasuke, bombarding him with questions and keeping him busy while everyone else arrives and Naruto greet them and show them around, offering drinks and appetizers.

If he was afraid that Sasuke would feel left out, his fears turn out to be for naught, because everyone seems to be thankful there’s someone nearby keeping an eye on disastrous Naruto now.

“He’s not super talkative, but he seems cool,” Ino tells him, trying to be discreet, when she and Sakura go into the kitchen to help him.

All Naruto is thinking in _“Please, don’t notice the flour on the walls, please, please…”_

“Is he gay?” Sakura asks objectively, almost making him drop the pizza.

“How would I know?!”

She gives him a pointed look, then puts her nose up and sighs. “He’s quite the catch, Nart. Just letting you know.”

“I didn’t- he’s not a- catch, what are you-”

Ino chuckles, bumping their shoulders gently. “And you just proceeded to hand yourself in, on a damn golden platter.”

“Just don’t fall for the straight guy, Nart. You should check that first.” Sakura winks, smiling although there’s something threatening about it. “I don’t know if I approve him just yet, but please clear that out before developing any _feelings_.”

“If that guy’s straight, then I’m not a lesbian.” Ino declares, right before they leave the kitchen, and almost making Naruto trip. Again.

“I do see your point,” Sakura replies, and honestly, Naruto just gives up.

And it’s totally _not_ because he would really like them to be right. He wasn’t looking at his upstairs neighbor like _that_ , ever.

Sasuke just looked pretty _neat_ sometimes, that was all. Naruto noticed because he was around, coincidentally, and not because he was observing or, haha, admiring him.

 

The invitation comes unexpectedly—it’s not that he isn’t expecting it, he actually is, but Naruto thought it would happen when he went over to Sasuke’s door for something, and then he would be casually invited in. That was the expected.

However, that’s not how it happens.

It happens in the middle of the night, around three in the morning, and Naruto is lying wide awake in his bed. Sasuke buzzes him because they exchanged phone numbers but they never really use it when they’re home, and he does sound distressed.

_“I didn’t mean to invite you over like this, but it’s a bit of an emergency. Could you-”_

“Yes, sure, I’m going. Give me a minute.”

_“I’ll leave the door open. Thanks, Nart.”_

He’s already hung up when Naruto realizes what just happened. He burns from ear to ear.

“See, introducing your old friends to your new friend is never a good idea, that stupid nickname…”

 _“I think it’s kinda cute, to be honest.”_ It comes muffled, he can barely make out the words but it’s undoubtedly Sasuke’s voice coming from the room above him.

Of course, he was using the intercom too, so they were in the same room.

“Sasuke?”

_“No, it’s your conscience. And I think you should hurry up.”_

“I am! Stop eavesdropping!”

_“It’s not eavesdropping if you’re screaming, idiot.”_

Naruto fumes, mumbling to himself and shouting a few curses as he changes into a shirt and shorts before heading out, thinking he’ll slap Sasuke for sure this time around because he heard it loud and clear, and even though it sounded almost affectionate, it still wasn’t cool that Sasuke was just around calling him bad names. Especially not when Naruto was about to help him, in the middle of the night. He’s the idiot, the person who calls his neighbors mysteriously at three in the morning and ask favors without telling them what is happening!

“This better be important! Or else-”

“Shh,” he hears from inside the apartment, apparently coming from the living room. “Be quiet, please. Close the door behind you.”

“I already did. Where are you, I can’t see anything.” He whisper-slash-yells, trying to get used to the low lighting of the environment.

Naruto thinks he sees something move, but there’s no one around.

“First room to your right.”

He walks into the bedroom and finds the last thing he was expecting to. A room full of cat toys, _and cats,_ with a sleepy looking Sasuke on the middle, wearing light blue pajama pants but no tee.

He doesn’t get much time to ogle, however, because Sasuke looks up at him and Naruto notices the cat lying in his arms.

“She’s been crying the whole night, I would take her to the vet but there are no clinics open right now. I thought she was just being spoiled, but I tried taking her to your apartment instead of calling you here, and she’d cry every step I gave. The farthest I got was the kitchen. Can you take a look at her? I know you’re not a vet, I’m just… I just wanna make sure it can wait until the morning, I’ll stay up…”

Naruto kneels down and puts a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, reassuringly. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re startling her.” He chuckles, watching as Sasuke widens his eyes and looks apologetically at the cat on his arms. “Of course I can take a look,” then, Naruto directs his attention to the cat. “Hey you, you’re not feeling so well now, are you? Let me see if I can help, okay?”

He allows the cat to smell him first, then caresses her ears, starting a basic checkup routine.

He has to remind Sasuke of breathing a few times, making fun of him even though his uneasiness is cute. Besides the whole setting being beyond cute, all kinds of cats surrounding them and watching in silence, some getting closer to sniff on Naruto’s clothes, but respecting the sick cat’s space.

“Looks like a simple infection, nothing complicated, I can medicate her but you should take her to the vet anyway. There’s a drugstore nearby, I won’t take long.”

“Wait, get my wallet, I”

“Please, Sasuke. Just stay there, yeah? She needs you. I’ll be right back!”

 

After that night, Naruto gets plenty invitations to Sasuke’s apartment, to the point he’s met and learned the names of all sixteen cats living with Sasuke.

“And to think that you called me out for wanting two foxes.”

“ _Foxes_ , Naruto.”

“ _Two_ , Sasuke. _Only_ two.”

“You should see Itachi’s house.”

“Who’s Itachi?” Naruto asks, sounding way too interested, so he quickly adds. “A friend? Someone special?”

He wiggles his eyebrows, for effect. As if he’s only teasing Sasuke, instead of actually interested in anything regarding Sasuke’s affairs.

“Would I spend so much time with you if I had _someone special_ , idiot? Itachi is my older brother.”

Naruto doesn’t react to the name calling as much as blinking, he’s much more interested in the way Sasuke replied to his innocent teasing.

“Oh. So he has even more cats than you? That’s insane.”

Sasuke looks at him straight in the eyes this time, voice low and composed as he answers. “He shares a big house in the countryside with his husband. Everyone here is basically children of their cats. Now they’re all castrated, but every once in a while they find abandoned cats and they add to the family.”

“Oh. That’s actually… very nice of them. If they ever need anything, let me know. Must be an expensive visit to the vet.”

So, what are the odds of both siblings being gay in one family? Naruto would say high, maybe one of them was bi and not necessarily gay. Maybe Itachi was trans, even, he could be hopeful for now. That is what is going inside his mind right now.

Sasuke gives him a small smile, but he looks pleased with whatever he was searching for by looking Naruto so carefully as he spoke.

“Thanks, that’s very kind of you.”

He decides to be bold, chin resting on his hand as he grins teasingly.

“So… were you inviting me to meet your family just now? That’s kinda fast, Sooske.”

He blushes and sputters nonsense until a smack hits the back of Naruto’s head for the _dumb nickname_ , _and Naruto was the one who had already introduced him to all of his friends in the first place._

Yeah, big chances of being one happy gay family, Naruto dared to think.

 

“Why wouldn’t you invite me here, before?” He asks one afternoon, sprawled on living room floor of Sasuke’s apartment as he works on his big and complicated _computer codes_ from the dinner table, wearing glasses Naruto had no idea he needed and that was still a hard information to process _,_ so he chose to watch the ceiling instead. Hence the lying on the floor thing.

The cats that aren’t surrounding Sasuke are watching peacefully from somewhere nearby, only three sprawled on the floor around Naruto, who’s really busy trying to pet all three of them without anyone complaining from lack of attention.

“I… have trouble trusting people.”

“What?!” Naruto sits up, startling all the cats around him at once and getting Sasuke to chuckle.

He looks tired, rubbing his eyes under the glasses’ frame.

“I knew I could trust you, but I couldn’t tell you just yet. Cats are allowed, Naruto, but I have sixteen of them. Luckily they aren’t usually loud, they just tend to be annoying when I spend too many hours out. That’s why I mostly work from home, too.”

“Hmm. I see. Wait!” He sits up again, pointing incriminatingly at Sasuke. “The scratching sounds I hear sometimes!! Are they _it_?”

Sasuke stares at him blankly for a moment, then he breaks in a full laugh, body trembling and eyes watering.

“Did you seriously only realized that _now_?”

“Ey, how would I have known?!”

Sasuke never answers him, too busy with his laughing fit, and Naruto’s too busy pretending to hate it to complain.

 

At least they still hang out once in a while, even though Sasuke clearly prefers staying in instead of adventuring himself in the city’s nightlife.

In one of those night outs, he finds a stray cat badly hurt and probably starving, and it’s almost shocking how fast he reacts to help the cat as best as he can.

Even though he’s no vet or biologist himself, Naruto can easily tell Sasuke has learned a lot in his years as a cat owner so far.

They stop at Naruto’s door, Sasuke suddenly tensing.

“I… probably shouldn’t take him home, you know, before getting him tested and also the other cats might not be so happy with the sudden addition… He should be healthy before I take him in. I know that’s a lot to ask...”

Naruto looks at the cat, green eyes full of fear and small body covered in thin black fur still trembling in Sasuke’s arms. Naruto looks at Sasuke’s face, finding him just as worried as his voice sounded, and unsure.

As if he could say no, Naruto thinks, mentally laughing because heck, he's the one who works in a zoo, and does volunteer work to help sick animals. _For free. As volunteer work usually goes._

“Sure Soos, I can do that extremely hard work for you.”

He scoffs. “Thanks Nart.”

Naruto puts his tongue out as he makes way for Sasuke to go in, scrunching his nose. “You’ll owe me one, though.”

“Jesus. What could you possibly ask from me? Noodles?”

“Well, that’s actually not a bad idea, Soos!”

 

As expected, Naruto actually grows attached to the black, tiny cat.

When he’s healthy and vaccinated, it’s almost physically painful to take him to Sasuke’s apartment.

However, he knows being alone might suck, even for cats, so he keeps quiet. Suffering in silence.

It proves to be exactly the case when the shy tiny kitten quickly rolls around playing with every cat that lets him come close enough to do it.

A laugh bubbles up his chest, and Naruto only notices the tears when Sasuke’s thumb is gently drying them away.

“Uh, sorry, it’s probably his fur, might have gotten inside my eyes or something…”

“You better shut up or I might kiss you,” Sasuke says as a warning.

Naruto’s brain stops.

He doesn’t look mad, even though his expression is serious, Sasuke’s eyes are full of affection, and his hands are still on Naruto’s face.

Naruto holds his breath.

“What?”

“You know he can stay with you if you want, just bring him over to play once in a while.”

“D-don’t change the topic, what were you just saying about- about…”

“Kissing you?” Sasuke provides, a cheeky grin on the corner of his lips.

His _way-to-close-to-Naruto’s-lips_ lips.

“That!”

He leans even closer, and now it’s Naruto’s heart that stops.

“Why, are you perhaps interested in that? More than keeping the cat?”

A tail quickly gets between their faces, and they’re forced to part.

But only for a second, which is enough for Naruto to realize a lot of things.

Firstly, that he has feelings for Sasuke. _Feelings_ feelings, as his heart is suddenly racing and his body feels too hot for his own skin.

Secondly, that Sasuke might have been teasing him, but he didn’t sound all that jokingly about the kissing business. He actually sounded pretty serious about it.

Thirdly, that he will probably go insane if he doesn’t do something about all those implications _right now_.

Patience was never Naruto’s forté.

And that’s why he pushes Sasuke down with both hands, scaring the cat that got in between them away.

“You better not be bluffing right now.”

“Why?”

“Because- I will.”

“Then just fucking do it, you idiot.” There’s a challenging tone to his voice, but Sasuke is almost laughing and soon the cats are sniffing their faces, trying to join this _game_ that the two of them are obviously playing.

“Maybe we should go to my apartment, it’s no wonder you’re single now that I think about it…”

“Yeah, like your growing family of frogs croaking as background music is far better than cute kittens wanting to play with us.”

He’s about to tell a very heartfelt story about his father and his godfather both sharing a weird—but fascinating—affection for frogs and how him, an innocent child born in this scenario, didn’t know it was an unusual animal to have as a pet at first, but it did turn out as a good way for him to find out his love for biology, so no traumas there.

“Listen-” Naruto starts, lips coming together on a tiny pout.

As usual, Sasuke doesn’t.

Sasuke kisses him.

 

It’s effective, because Naruto immediately finds out he won’t ever complain about that.

 

* * *

 

“Are you moving again? What happened?”

Naruto laughs awkwardly, he wasn’t planning on telling anyone just yet, but Sakura _video called_ him and he couldn’t have escaped _that_ for much longer. He’s not moving, either, at least not yet—he just so happens to wake up at someone else’s apartment a lot more often than not.

“I’m _not_ moving, Sakura-chan...”

“Where are you, then? It’s Sunday. You always sleep in during Sundays.”

“That’s true.” Sasuke answers from the bathroom, low enough for Naruto to mask it with a cough.

“I, haha, well…”

“Where the hell you’ve been sleeping, Naruto?” Sakura cuts him, clearly onto his shit, catching up to the blush that is fastly creeping up his neck.

“ _Who_ the hell you’ve been sleeping _with_ , Naruto?” Ino corrects, sounding baffled.

Sasuke chooses this moment to step behind Naruto, body still dripping water from the shower, towel hanging around his waist. “Me. He’s been sleeping with me. Hey, Sakura. Ino.”

He goes out of the camera’s range again, leaving a beet red Naruto who quickly hangs up the call and proceeds to tackle him down, because _you know they’re never going to let me live that down, you jerk!_

“You said you wanted to tell your friends, didn’t you? Now they’ll know. All of them. Fast and easy, you should be thanking me.”

He looks smug, like his whole plan revolved around getting Naruto _out_ of that video call and _on_ him, preferably over the mattress of his bed, from where they shouldn’t have left.

“My friends? Hah. Even my parents will know. My whole hometown will know. I hope you’re ready for people barging in at unexpected times, _honey_.”

Sasuke looks horrified for a moment, but then he shrugs under Naruto, looking way too pleased with himself.

“Worth it. I do think everyone should know you’re mine now.”

And just as Sasuke usually kisses to shut him up, Naruto kisses to keep Sasuke from making things even more embarrassing.

Sasuke doesn’t ever complain, either.

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent fluff because canon hurts too much already and you thought it was a good idea to rewatch the whole thing again, anyone??
> 
> ♡ [main twitter](https://twitter.com/choccolattae) | [side twitter - tk/fics](https://twitter.com/taegguksgay) | [tumblr](http://taeggukswitch.tumblr.com/) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/2syub) ♡


End file.
